Bersama
by niedlichta
Summary: Karena mereka hanya bisa melampaui L jika mereka bersama. —Near centric, plotless, hint of MelloNear. For Eszett del Roya.


**_._**

_Karena mereka hanya bisa melampaui L jika mereka—bersama._

**.**

**_._**

_We must indeed all hang **together** or, most assuredly, we shall all hang separately._

_**—**Frank, Anne_

**.**

**.**

**Bersama  
>a MelloNear exchange ficlet for Eszett von Wynfred—<strong>

—**by niedlichta**

**I am not, in fact, own anything in Death Note series. They all belong to their own creator, and this story created for entertainment purposes only.**

**Warning: Plotless. OOC-ish. Contains hint of shounen ai and... plotless. I've warned you.**

**.**

**.**

Ia berdiri di sana.

Sendiri.

Tak ada mainan di sekitarnya—hanya ada sebuah topeng di tangannya. Ia sendiri. Tanpa ditemani oleh beberapa anggota SPK yang kemarin mempertaruhkan nyawa bersamanya di gudang _Yellow Box_, tanpa satu pun _Shinigami_ ataupun makhluk apapun di sekitarnya. Figur kecil dengan helaian putih di kepalanya itu berdiri sendiri.

Diam. Tanpa suara. Hening. Bibirnya mengkatup—bukannya ia termasuk orang yang banyak bicara. Hanya saja kini ia memilih untuk menekuri keheningan ini, menatap lurus-lurus ke hadapannya, membiarkan angin menerpa wajahnya perlahan—ia memang jarang berada di luar, dan tubuh kecilnya sedikit bergidik begitu merasakan dingin di kulitnya.

Bergeming. Selain telunjuk yang menggulung-gulung helaiannya secara repetitif, tak ada gerakan lain yang ia lakukan. Ia hanya membiarkan keadaan itu berlalu, detik demi detik, menit demi menit, waktu demi waktu.

Hingga akhirnya bibirnya membuka suara—

"Saya—_**kita**_ berhasil—"

—dan bibir pucat itu mengulum senyum khas sebelum mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"—**Mello**."

.

.

Ia menunduk. Memandangi topeng di tangannya—topeng dengan wajah orang yang sangat ia dan Mello hormati—L. Orang yang selalu dikejar oleh mereka berdua, yang ingin mereka lampaui meski rasanya mustahil.

Orang yang selalu dijadikan Mello alasan untuk mengalahkannya—_mengalahkan Near_.

Replika itu sempat ia gunakan sekali, kemarin. Ia bukannya ingin berbohong, ia benar-benar ingin menjadi figur seperti L—bukannya ia orang ambisius yang ingin mengejar puncak, ia hanya ingin menang.

Karena hanya dengan cara ini, ia akan mendapatkan tatapan dari_nya_.

Tatapan dari mata itu—tatapan iri, tatapan benci karena tidak pernah bisa mengejarnya. Tatapan yang, walaupun memancarkan aura negatif, tetapi ia tahu—hal itu merupakan satu-satunya tatapan yang mengakuinya.

Mengakui bahwa ia**—**_ada_.

**.**

**.**

Mello adalah orang yang keras kepala. Ia mengerti.

Pemuda berambut kuning itu adalah tipikal orang yang terus mengejar sesuatu yang dia sendiri tahu kalau itu mustahil untuk dikejar. Dia mengenal Mello sejak lama. Orang itu kerap kali mengatakan ia akan melampaui L dengan tangannya sendiri—meski Near tahu—dia sendiri tak yakin.

_Ia mengerti_.

Kekeraskepalaan Mello adalah satu-satunya yang membuat pemuda tersebut bertahan untuk mengejarnya—berusaha menambah kecepatan meski nyatanya ia tetap bergerak konstan di belakang Near. Dan Near mengerti.

Sebab itu ia tidak mau menyandang nama L sebelum Kira tertangkap—ia akan menolak jikalau dulu ia ditawari untuk menjadi penerus L. Ia menghargai kekeraskepalaan Mello—menjadi L setelah melihat kerja keras seperti itu akan terhitung sebagai ketidakadilan di takaran keadilannya—dan Near tidak mau.

Ia membiarkan persaingan memperebutkan nama L berlanjut.

Karena ia tahu, meski Mello telah keluar dari _Wammy's House_—kekeraskepalaan Mello tidak akan melunakkan impiannya untuk melampaui L—untuk mengejar Near.

**.**

**.**

Terlalu terlambat untuk datang mengenakan setelan hitam dengan bunga disematkan di saku sekarang—tapi Near ingin berterima kasih.

Ia menang dari Kira bukan karena usaha sendiri.

Ia paham. Ia juga tahu kalau Mello paham meski Mello tidak akan pernah mengucapkannya. Ia dan Mello tahu—tidak ada satupun orang yang bisa melampaui L. Satupun, tak akan ada. Keberadaan Kira kemarin—Light Yagami—bahkan tidak bisa melampaui L. Ia hanya setara, tak lebih. L adalah sosok mengagumkan yang tak akan bisa kau kejar dengan usaha apapun—Near dan Mello mengerti itu.

Tapi lain halnya jika dua orang.

Ia dan Mello mungkin bukanlah kombinasi kunci terbaik—namun mereka saling melengkapi. Mereka sendiri tahu. Karena itu, sampai sekarang keduanya tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kenapa mereka bisa berinteraksi dengan normal meski keduanya sama-sama tidak mau kalah—atau dari pihak Mello yang membencinya hingga membunuh pun akan terasa normal, namun toh ia tahu—Mello tak akan sanggup membunuhnya.

Karena ia tahu, dan Mello tahu—mereka harus bersama jika ingin melampaui L.

Hanya dengan cara itu—kepala Kira akan ada di genggaman mereka. Hanya dengan cara itu.

Dan sekarang, setelah kematian Kira—bukti kalau mereka bisa melampaui L dengan usaha bersama—Near akan mengambil nama L itu—

—tapi_ bukan_ atas namanya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

Topeng itu diletakkan di atas batu.

Senyum itu kembali terkulum.

"_Kita berdua akan menjadi L_," Near merendahkan tubuhnya, menyejajarkan dirinya dengan batu di depannya. "_Mulai saat ini—saya dan kau adalah L, Mello_."

Masa bodoh jika Mello tidak suka berbagi—masa bodoh jika Near memaksakan diri.

Ia berdiri—membelakangi batu tempat ia menaruh topeng L, dan kemudian bergumam.

"Mohon bantuannya."

Sayangnya—nisan bertuliskan **R.I.P Mihael Kheel** itu tidak bisa membalasnya.

Dan sebuah gigitan pada cokelat membawa Near keluar dari kompleks perkuburan itu.

**.**

**.**

_Kita akan melampaui L—bersama._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ya—di ending itu Near yang makan cokelat. _Finally, in 12th volume, he ate it_. *heart* Tidakkah itu merupakan hints? xD

Saya memang suka MattMello—tapi MelloNear juga gak kalah suka. Dan karena salah satu dari pair yang dirikues oleh SS adalah MelloNear, saya jadi berakhir nulis ini—ini didedikasikan untuk SS dan ficnya yang sukses membuat Tama terharu tengah malam ;_; Uh, meski Tama sendiri gak yakin kalau fic seabal ini bisa memuaskan, sih... (Fluff dibales dengan Hurt/Comfort, apa iniii?) Saya tahu fic ini terkesan mengulang-ngulang, tapi saya memang mau memberi penekanan di 'bersama'. Err, semoga saja gak berlebihan.

Maaf kalau gak memuaskan ya, SS u_u Terima kasih atas exchange ficnya *heart*

In the end, mind to give any comments? :3 Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca! XD


End file.
